


Lips as Red as Sin

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Consensual Sex, M/M, OT3, Oral Sex, Sex, Spitroasting, Teasing, Vampire!Allen, Vampire!Tyki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: Sometimes, being a Bookman can be a dangerous line of work. But when Lavi has to negotiate with two vampires over obtaining a single book from their library, he realizes their conditions for giving him the text are… a tad unorthodox.





	Lips as Red as Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unanee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unanee/gifts).



> Surprisingly soft vampire OT3 for my friend. ;w; Hope you all enjoy this one. It was supposed to be for Unanee's birthday on January 4th, but RL ate my face off and I had to post a day late. ;A;

“Lavi, you don’t have to do this.”

Rain beat down around them, the dirt road muddy and slick from the deluge as they stood at the gates in front of the castle. Lavi’s boots were soaked through, and the cloak around his shoulders wasn’t faring much better. The hood provided only meager protection from the rain, and he felt the telltale drip of water down the front of his shirt. Bookman didn’t look at him, his dark-rimmed eyes staring straight at the old stone castle. Lavi had never heard such hesitation in his Master’s voice before, and it gave him pause.

Maybe this wasn’t the brightest idea he’d ever had, but he couldn’t turn back now—not unless they were willing to give up the information they’d spent almost a year to find.

“Hey, don’t you trust me, Old Man?” Lavi asked, slapping a grin on his face to mask his trepidation. “It’s just a couple of old, crusty vampires. What are they gonna do? Kill me?”

“They could,” Bookman replied, shifting his gaze to Lavi. The creases at the corners of his eyes deepened. “Don’t treat this task so flippantly.”

“I know, I know,” Lavi grumbled, his single, green eye focused back on the foreboding castle before them. “Don’t worry. I can handle it.”

Bookman was silent for a long moment, then turned and headed back down the street. “I’ll be waiting for you at the inn.”

“I’ll be back in an hour, at most,” Lavi called, forcing a confident tone. The rain half-drowned out his words, and when Bookman disappeared in the haze of fog and rain, Lavi turned his attention back to the castle. He waited, shoulders tense in the cold rain and guts twisted tight with unease.

He could do this. _He could do this…_

With determination, Lavi stepped forward and walked up the cobblestone path to the castle.

Passing through the gate felt like entering a different reality. Even though the rain continued to beat down on his already drenched body, the air felt twice as cold. An uneasy chill ran along his skin, raising goosebumps and leaving the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end. He saw no evidence of life around this castle—all the plants and grass inside the gate had died long ago, and their dried up husks had not been disturbed by animals, birds, or insects, as far as Lavi could see. He couldn’t even see a single footprint or track along the edge of the walkway. The lump in his throat grew tighter.

Climbing the slick stone stairs, Lavi stared at the front doors—wood and wrought iron filigree looking older than he’d thought upon first glance. He came to a stop at the too large doors, heavy breaths fogging up the air around him. Indecision clung to his chest. All that stood between him and the priceless book that he and his Master desperately needed were these doors—and the two vampires who owned the text.

Lavi swallowed, his throat tight and dry like the desert, even for all the rain attempting to drown him. He clenched his fists as he stared at the entrance two feet in front of him, his body rigid. With stiff, uneasy movements, he raised his hand to knock—

—And it opened before his knuckles hit the wood.

Lavi jumped back, shaken. The door swung open slowly, creaking on old, rusty hinges as faint light spilled forth from the opening. His eye widened, limbs stiff and ready to bolt from the mansion at a moment’s notice, but the doorway stood empty. He waited for whoever had answered to make themselves known, but he didn’t hear or see a soul. Taking a tentative step forward, Lavi moved until he was at the threshold, then peeked inside.

“Hello?” he asked, heart hammering in his chest as he looked around the entrance hall. Only a few oil lamps were lit against the darkness, and even with his excellent vision, it was difficult to see clearly.

There was no answer, and even though his instincts screamed at him to turn around and meet Bookman back at the inn, he pushed forward.

His boots squeaked against the marble flooring, loud and abrasive. He winced as he glanced around. A sweeping staircase curled up on one side of the room, leading to the second floor. Above his head hung a chandelier, crystals gleaming ominously in the faint lighting. He vaguely made out shapes and shadows of statues and tapestries along the walls.

“Is anyone here?” Still, no one answered his call.

Lavi stepped further inside, looking around the large hall. As soon as he reached the center of the room, the door slammed shut. Lavi jumped, fear coursing through his veins and overriding his determination. He turned on his heel and ran back for the door, grabbing the handle and yanking on it. He couldn’t do this—he couldn’t handle two vampires by himself, even if Bookman had said they were ‘friendly.’ But as he pulled on the door to make his escape, his heart leapt into his throat.

It wouldn’t open.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Lavi mumbled under his breath, panic lacing his voice as he continued to tug on the handle, hoping that using more force would set him free. He continued to struggle, even going so far as to brace his foot against the doorframe as he pulled, when a voice in the darkness left him numb.

“Leaving so soon? But you just got here.”

The silky smooth voice purred in his ear, and Lavi felt his entire body flush hot. He froze, unable to move or breathe as every hair on his body stood at attention. The voice reminded him of honey or warm molasses, dripping sweetness with each word.

When he finally regained his senses, he whirled around, back flat to the door, and scanned the room. However, instead of finding the owner of the voice, he saw only the same empty hall. A chill ran down his back. “W-Who’s there?” Lavi had tried to sound confident, but the tremor in his voice gave him away in an instant.

“Oh, do you hear that?” a different voice asked, more playful than the first. “He asks who we are, yet does not introduce himself? What a strange, rude guest.”

Lavi still couldn’t find the source of either voice, his eye taking in each nook and cranny of the room. They sounded so close, yet he _couldn’t see them_.

“Rude, but handsome,” the sultry voice answered, and Lavi felt his face flush at the observation.

Laughter echoed in the entry hall, soft and melodic. “You’re right about that. He _is_ handsome.”

Lavi’s lips pressed into a hard, straight line. He continued to scan the darkened room, looking for any hint of movement, but came up empty once more. With his back still tight against the jammed door, he licked his lips and attempted to calm the furious beating of his heart. “…Are you both the occupants of this castle?”

“We are, indeed,” the first voice answered, deep and smooth.

“I—I’ve come looking for something,” Lavi replied, still unable to keep the stutter out of his words.

The softer voice hummed, interest piqued. “And what is it that you want from us?”

“A book.”

“Just one?” it asked again. “You’ll have to be more specific. We have so many in our libraries.”

Lavi swallowed around the lump in his throat, a cold sweat breaking out on the back of his neck. He stared out into the dimly lit room, still hoping to catch sight of his hosts. “A journal—an old one, written by a royal courtesan. I was told you have it here.”

There was a pause in the voices’ banter, a heavy silence that chilled Lavi’s already clammy skin. He tried to calm his furiously beating heart and steady his breathing, but fear gripped his chest like a vice, and all he could do was stand there and wait.

“I wonder,” said the softer voice, humming the words as they echoed around Lavi. “What would you give us for this book?”

“G-Give you…?” Lavi stared into the room, flummoxed at the question.

“You can’t expect to get something for free,” the sultry voice added. “We require… compensation.”

Lavi swallowed, cold rain water dripping down the back of his neck. “What kind of compensation?”

“That depends,” the soft voice spoke, “On what you’re willing to part with.”

The air in the room grew colder, chilled like ice, and Lavi could see his breath fog with each exhalation. The joints in his fingers ached, hands clenched too tightly as he tried to keep himself from trembling like a dry leaf in the wind. “I am… willing to negotiate.” He bit the inside of his lip, forcing himself to stay focused. “But first, I’d like to see who I’m dealing with. I don’t like talking with shadows.”

One of the voices chuckled, deep and honeyed. “That can be arranged.”

The lights rose, illuminating the room in an instant. Lavi blinked and drew closer to the door at his back, taken by surprise with the sudden light. It took a moment for his eye to adjust, but when it did, two figures stood at the center of the room, watching him with unblinking, golden eyes.

One stood tall, taller than even Lavi’s six foot and some change, with long curly hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. With dark skin and even darker hair, he made the perfect foil to his companion. The shorter figure’s skin was as pale as the moon, and his straight, thin hair was a ghostly white. They both dressed in fine clothes, tailored suits that were years out of date, but clung to their frames like a second skin. Lavi wasn’t one to believe in auras or any of that superstitious nonsense, but the two beings standing in front of him radiated an uneasy feeling, something that felt off— _inhuman_. No doubt the rumors were true, and these two occupants of the castle were the vampires he had been looking for.

And, God, they were both so handsome.

The taller vampire spoke first, his eyes raking over Lavi’s form with unabashed interest, sizing him up like a horse at the market—or a prime cut of beef. “I’m Tyki Mikk.”

“You may call me Allen Walker,” the other vampire added, his pale, pink lips quirking up into a smile, one sharp fang poking past the delicate skin. “And you are?”

With his bedraggled appearance, Lavi felt twice as uncomfortable in their presence. He straightened his back as he stood there in soaking wet clothes, dripping onto the marble tiles. With his nerves jumbled and frayed, he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

“L-Lavi,” he answered, trying to shake the tremor in his voice. “I’m a member of the Bookman Clan.”

“Ooh, a Bookman,” Tyki commented, his eyes narrowing. “We’ll have to be careful with this one, won’t we, boy?”

“Mm,” Allen hummed in response, continuing to observe the redhead. “I’m ready for the challenge.”

The uneasy feeling swirling in Lavi’s guts only intensified as Allen walked closer, closing the gap between them. He pressed back against the stuck door behind him, his solitary green eye trained on the vampire. Allen stopped just in front of him— _too close_ —and looked up, tilting his head as he scrutinized the redhead. He raised his right hand, fingers gently touching Lavi’s cheek before running down along his jaw, sharp nails dragging over his flesh without marking it. Lavi swallowed, watching the vampire warily. The touch was tender and sweet, like an old lover. His heartbeat quickened.

Allen smiled again, his golden eyes drawing Lavi in. He withdrew his touch, and took a step back. “Why don’t we talk somewhere more comfortable?”

It took a moment for Lavi to force an answer past his lips, still too enamored with Allen’s mesmerizing gaze. “Sure. Uh, I mean, yes. I would appreciate that.”

Allen turned, looking to Tyki before he headed down one of the corridors to the right of the front room. “Come, then. Let’s find that book of yours, hm?”

Hesitating, Lavi looked to Tyki, only to find the same golden eyes on him, burning like embers. He ripped his gaze away and followed after Allen, shoulders tight and steps faltering.

The halls were elegantly decorated—large tapestries and paintings hung over stone walls and lush carpets lined the floors. The corridors were wide, and as they passed by open doorways, Lavi glanced in each room. Heavy draperies covered the scant windows along the outer walls, some even blocked by bookshelves and armoires.

When Allen stopped at one particular door, he gave Lavi a quick grin before pushing open the French doors. “You might find this room of particular interest, being a Bookman and all.”

As the doors opened, Lavi peered inside, and his eye widened. The library spanned over enough space for five rooms, and the ceilings rose at least fifteen feet. Bookshelves lined the walls and stood tall and short alike amidst the various tables and comfortable reading chairs scattered about the space. Lavi’s jaw hung open as he took it all in. Even if he had months, he doubted he could read through the entire collection.

“Quite the sight, isn’t it?” Tyki asked as he slipped right behind Lavi. The redhead startled, heart pounding in his chest as he turned to look at him. It took a moment to calm himself enough to reply.

“I’ve only seen a few private collections that match it.” Lavi took a step forward, scanning the room in awe.

Allen walked to one of the large shelves along the wall, his eyes scanning over the multitude of volumes, most worn from time and collecting dust. “I believe the journal you’re looking for is over here,” he said, his voice echoing against the cavernous walls of the library. He trailed his fingers along the thickly bound book spines as he searched, scanning over title after title. When he found what he wanted, he plucked the book from the shelf.

“Found it,” Allen replied, leisurely walking back towards the redhead. He held the journal in one hand, the thinly bound book lighter than most of the other texts in the library. Stopping just out of Lavi’s reach, Allen tilted his head to the side and tapped the book against his chest. He regarded Lavi with amusement before turning his gaze to Tyki. “It’s a rather nice book, isn’t it?”

“Quite valuable,” Tyki added, leaning in close behind Lavi. He pressed his body against his back, and Lavi shivered from the cool touch. “We might need a bit of convincing to part ways with it.”

Lavi swallowed, a chill running up his spine as the vampires eyed him up. He _needed_ that book, and as much as he hated it, there was little he wouldn’t do to get his hands on it. He and Bookman had been scouring town after town in search of it for months. Now that it was there, just within reach, he felt further from their goal than ever before.

“What do you want?” Lavi asked, his voice more stern and level than it had been since he’d arrived at the castle. “Just tell me already and stop beating around the bush.”

Tyki chuckled, his deep voice rumbling behind Lavi as he shook against him. “So forward. This is going to be fun.”

Allen’s smile betrayed his amusement. He held out the book and caught the edge of it under Lavi’s chin, tilting his head up slightly. “Don’t mind him. We haven’t had a visitor as handsome as you in quite some time. He’s a bit eager to play.”

Lavi flushed beet red, the heat creeping along his face and to the tips of his ears. “H-Handsome?”

“It’s been a good two decades,” Tyki clarified, though he wasn’t talking to Lavi so much as he was correcting Allen. “Let me enjoy myself.”

“And he has no patience,” Allen added, pulling the book away once more. He looked up at Lavi, then headed back to the door. “Come on, then. We should get you out of those wet clothes. We can’t have our guest dripping on the floors, now can we?”

“Not rainwater, at least,” Tyki added in under his breath. Allen gave him a leveled, exasperated look, but said nothing.

Lavi blinked as he was corralled back into the hallway and off in a new direction. They headed up a flight of heavy stone stairs, Tyki following behind him as Allen led the way. He felt like a toy being dragged around the house by two toddlers, and the whole mess left his nerves frayed. When they reached the second floor, Allen ushered him into a room. Tyki had disappeared at some point, and it bothered Lavi that he didn’t notice the vampire leave earlier. Both he and Allen moved like ghosts, eerie and silent. If he didn’t keep his eye on them, he wouldn’t know they were there to begin with. Allen lit the braziers to chase away the shadows, and Lavi took in the room as he stood awkwardly next to the door.

Spacious and beautifully decorated like the rest of the castle, it looked to be a sitting room. More bookshelves lined the walls where space allowed, smaller and less crammed full of texts than the ones in the library had been. Odd knickknacks, statues, and vases were placed on shelves and stands around the room. A dark wood table with four chairs stood near the far wall next to the shuttered windows.

As he was distracted with the room, Allen set the brazier down on the table and walked back to Lavi, resting a hand on his back. The cool weight sent a shiver running down his spine, and he turned his attention back to the vampire. “Let’s get you changed into something dry.”

“Wait—Wait a moment,” Lavi stuttered out, digging his heels into the Persian rug at his feet. He felt a nervous sweat prickle on his temples. “I don’t need to change clothes or anything like that. Just tell me what you want so I can take the book and leave.”

Allen chuckled, his hand smoothing down Lavi’s back until he reached the slight curve of his ass. His fingers lingered there as he watched the redhead squirm. “I suppose we haven’t been very forthright in our intentions, have we?” He moved to face Lavi, looking up at him with a calm, unwavering gaze as his fingers continued to tease his hip. “Tyki and I don’t get many visitors, and as payment for letting you have the journal, we would like you to spend the night here with us.”

Lavi’s eye widened, and he felt his face flush from the implications of Allen’s offer. “You… You want me to…”

“Trust me when I say that we won’t force you into anything,” Allen assured him, smiling softly. “All we require is your time—and just a bit of blood.”

Paling, Lavi averted his eye for a split second in the hopes of calming the frantic beating of his heart. He had an inkling that at least some of his blood would be forfeit in return for the journal he and his Master desperately needed, but to hear Allen say it so calmly, as if it were such a mundane thing, left him on edge.

“And, ah… What if I refuse?” he asked, unable to stop thinking about the way Allen’s fingers caressed his hip.

Allen shrugged and gave him a soft smile, one of his pearly white fangs poking past his delicate pink lips. “You’re welcome to leave if you don’t agree to the terms. But you’ll be leaving _without_ the journal. Now,” he paused, tugging on Lavi’s drenched shirt. “Would you like to change into dry clothes, or would you rather stay in that soaking wet mess?”

The smug tone in Allen’s voice made Lavi wince, and he realized he was trapped. He could give up and return to his Master empty-handed, but that would make the past months a pointless endeavor. All the traveling and work they’d done would be for nothing. As much as he didn’t like the idea of letting a pair of vampires drink his blood, he was even more averse to leaving that journal behind after getting this far. With a defeated sigh, he slumped his shoulders and brushed back the wet hair from his forehead.

“I’ll change,” he answered, keeping his gaze pinned to the wall on the other end of the room.

Allen nodded and slipped his hand under the crook of Lavi’s arm. “This way.”

They walked deeper into the room, and it was only then that he noticed the door to the right, tucked between two tall bookshelves. Allen opened it to reveal a bedroom. Like in the rest of the castle, the windows were shuttered and heavy curtains covered them to keep any shred of light from entering. The furnishings were modest in comparison to the other rooms, but still refined. One large bed occupied most of the space, four posts reaching the ceiling and draperies hung on each side. A large armoire was pressed up against the far wall, and Allen pulled Lavi along until they reached it.

“There are fresh clothes and linens in here,” Allen said, opening the closet doors for Lavi to browse. “Take whatever you need and join us back in the lounge when you’re ready.” He turned and left, closing the door behind him, leaving Lavi to dress in peace.

Lavi waited until he heard the tell-tale click of the door latching before he began to strip out of his wet clothes. He draped them over a nearby chair, stretched out in a pathetic hope that they would dry before he had to leave. He removed his cloak first, then boots, shirt, and pants; all his clothes coming off with as much ease as skinning a cat. The cold, wet fabric nearly glued itself to his skin, and he fought with it for a while before being able to properly strip down to his skivvies. After drying off with a clean towel, he searched the wardrobe in the darkened room, feeling around on each hanger and in the drawers for clothes that fit. After he grabbed a buttoned shirt and slacks, he realized that Allen must have sent him to rifle through Tyki’s wardrobe. The clothes looked about the right height, but a touch too big for him.

He slipped into the clean clothes, the faint scent of tobacco wafting from the fabric as he buttoned the front of the shirt. It comforted him, reminding him of his Master’s own addiction. Once he was presentable, he ran a hand through his still-damp locks, fingers twitching anxiously as he stared at the door across the room.

He could do this. _He could do this._

Steeling his nerves, he headed back into the sitting room. As he entered, he noticed a few more lamps had been lit in his absence and a tray of piping hot tea was set out on the table. Tyki had returned and already sat down, his eyes following Lavi as he drew closer. As Allen poured a cup of tea, he smiled, then slid the solitary teacup in front of the empty chair reserved for him.

“You already look more comfortable,” Allen said, settling back in his chair and regarding Lavi with piqued interest.

“I am. Thank you,” Lavi replied, sitting down to join them. As he wrapped his still chilled hands around the steaming cup, he noticed the journal sitting on the edge of the table, between Allen and Tyki. The two vampires watched him, golden eyes trained on his form as if he were a scrumptious morsel they wanted to devour.

He supposed he was, in a way.

“Please, drink. We don’t want our guest to catch a cold, do we, Tyki?”

“No, not at all,” Tyki added, resting his elbow on the table as he leaned against it. “We prefer our guests warm.”

Lavi saw the naked hunger in Tyki’s eyes, less restrained than Allen’s, and he turned his attention to the tea in his hands to keep from losing himself in the vampire’s gaze. He’d heard tales that vampires could hypnotize their victims with just a look, and from what Lavi had felt so far, he didn’t think those rumors were far off. As trite as it sounded, the two vampires had dreamy eyes—they reminded him of honey or amber, golden crystals that burned past his skin and into his soul.

He took a tentative sip of the tea, and a welcome warmth flooded his mouth. Lavi closed his eye for just a moment, reveling in the heat that spread through his stomach and chased away the chill still clinging to his body. He hummed in appreciation, taking a deeper gulp of the liquid—Darjeeling, was it? Perhaps with a hint of lavender?

Tyki tapped his fingers on the table, the deep _thunk_ sound resonating through the wood. “Allen tells me that you’ve decided to stay the night with us.”

Pulling the cup from his lips, Lavi looked back at Tyki. His stomach twisted up in knots, tight and hot as their eyes met. “I did… But I’m still not sure exactly what you want from me, besides some blood…”

With a grin, Tyki leaned back in his chair, his eyes shifting to Allen for a split second before returning to Lavi. “Well, that depends on how far you want to go.”

Lavi blinked, confusion clear on his face as he continued to cup the warm ceramic cup between his palms.

“What he means,” Allen began, “is that we have a… _particular_ way we prefer to take blood from our guests.”

“And what _he_ means,” Tyki added, mimicking Allen’s verbal acrobatics as he tried to avoid speaking bluntly, “is that we want to fuck you.”

Lavi nearly dropped the teacup from his hands. “ _Excuse me?_ ”

Pouting, Allen elbowed Tyki in the side, his eyebrows knit with frustration. “You could use a little tact.”

“You know that’s not my style.”

Setting the cup down before he spilled the last few sips of his tea, Lavi stared at them, wide-eyed. He hadn’t realized that they wanted… His mind froze mid-thought, as if he’d drank ice water too fast. He’d expected vampires would want his blood—he didn’t expect them to want him for _sex_.

Allen noticed Lavi’s stunned look first and gave him a soft, reassuring smile. “Don’t mind Tyki. He’s just an uncultured prat.”

“But, that’s what you’d like me to…stay the night for, isn’t it?” Lavi thumbed over the edge of his teacup, the delicate ceramic still warm against the pads of his fingers.

Allen rested his chin in his upturned hand, his smile growing. “It is. We’d like for you to spend the night with us, carnally.”

Lavi drank down the rest of his tea, desperate for something to do that didn’t involve him looking at the vampires who were all too interested in him at the moment. The tension in the room was palpable, thick like a heavy blanket that covered the three of them. He didn’t know what to say, or how to answer them. Rationally, he knew it was a mistake—no book was worth all that trouble, and if Bookman knew of their demands, he wouldn’t fault Lavi for backing out and returning empty-handed. But at the same time, the idea intrigued him. He couldn’t deny the tiny spark of interest that burned deep in his guts as he imagined what it would be like.

And, fuck, why did they have to be _so handsome?_

When he didn’t reply, Allen continued speaking, the confident tone in his voice never wavering. “I said before that you didn’t have to participate in anything you were uncomfortable with, and I meant it. However, I do hope you’ll consider our offer.”

Tyki leaned in then, sliding closer to Lavi, the soft dark curls framing his face as he shifted positions. “You would be a fool not to,” he said, his voice low and husky. “Trust me when I say that we’ll make it worth your time.”

Lavi flushed at Tyki’s continued bluntness, but didn’t pull away when the vampire drew close. His tongue was still uselessly stuck to the roof of his mouth, unable to reply or even form words.

Allen stepped in again, this time his gloved left hand gently touching Lavi’s forearm. He had to swallow down the excitement that bubbled in his stomach at the touch. “What he means to say is that, well… Sharing your blood with us would be a very personal thing. And many people find the act… titillating.”

“So,” Lavi began, absently licking his lips as he ran his fingers over the teacup. “You’re basically telling me that I’ll want to—to _do it_ after you’ve bitten me?”

“Not necessarily. We’ve had a few people who decided to cut things off early.” Allen continued to watch Lavi, his hand still lingering on his arm. “But we’d simply like you to keep an open mind.”

Lavi’s brain shouted at him, _screamed at him_ , that this was a terrible idea. He didn’t know these vampires and he couldn’t trust them. Even with their assurances and honeyed words, they were still dangerous. If they wanted, they could kill him right there in no more than a minute or two, drain him dry and toss his corpse away without a second thought. He shouldn’t even be considering their offer, given the potential risks, but he already felt his curiosity getting the best of him.

And that tingling heat that buzzed deep in his guts didn’t help cool his thoughts, either.

He leveled his gaze at the two vampires across the table, his heart thumping faster and faster as each second ticked by. They had waited patiently for his answer, and though he’d been mostly tongue-tied since he’d arrived, his final affirmation rung with clarity as he spoke. “I believe I can keep an open mind.”

Allen and Tyki shared a look before they pinned Lavi once more with their golden gazes. They both grinned, and the mirrored excited expression on their faces sent a chill through Lavi’s limbs.

“Well, then,” Allen started, brushing his fingers against his lips to hide his growing smile. “Shall we begin?”

 

xXxXxXx

 

Allen and Tyki led him back into the bedroom, lights so dim that Lavi could barely see. The vampires kept their hands on him as they crawled onto the bed, the mattress giving with their combined weight. His heart thudded against his ribs, blood pumping faster in his veins as he fell back against Tyki’s hard chest. Allen followed after, planting himself between Lavi’s legs, his fingers deftly popping each button of his borrowed shirt open.

“Let’s take care to remove this. We don’t want to dirty it, do we?” A smile curled up on Allen’s lips, and even in the dark, Lavi could see the gleam of his fangs. He couldn’t avoid the touch, even if he had wanted to. With Tyki pressed firmly against his back, he was effectively pinned in place.

Lavi trembled as Allen finished with the last button, smoothing his hands up the redhead’s chest and pushing the shirt off his shoulders. “I—uh…” Lavi swallowed, trying to calm his nerves. “I thought you were gonna take this slow?”

Tyki’s hands grabbed his waist, fingers gentle as they ran along the edge of Lavi’s pants. “Trust us when we tell you that you don’t want to be bitten yet. We have to… _warm you up_ first.”

Lavi let out a half-laugh, nervous as he tried to see the vampire pressed up behind him. “And how do you plan on doing that?” he asked, desperately trying to keep himself calm as the vampires closed in on him.

With one finger on his chin, Allen tilted Lavi’s face back towards him, a sly smirk on his lips. “Like this.” Leaning in, Allen kissed him, cool, soft lips molding against Lavi’s own. He sucked in a gasp and tried to pull back, but with Tyki right behind him, he had nowhere to go. However, as the initial shock wore off, he relaxed, letting Allen’s soft touch ease the tension from his limbs.

Kissing a vampire was not unlike kissing a human, the only difference being the temperature. Vampires ran cooler by design, and kissing Allen was like kissing a marble statue—if the statue was malleable. He wasn’t ice cold, more like tepid water—but his body was as soft as any human’s. When Allen slipped his tongue into his mouth, Lavi groaned.

He felt Tyki chuckle behind him, hands running up and down Lavi’s sides with interest. “Relax, little Bookman,” he mumbled against Lavi’s neck. “We’ll take good care of you. It would be a waste to kill such a beautiful human.” He kissed along Lavi’s naked shoulder, cool lips exploring his freckled skin.

Tyki’s comment did little to quell the unease aching in every fiber of his body, but their combined touches set something burning deep in Lavi’s core. His breath hitched with each soft caress of hands on his naked torso, and the encouraging press of lips against his own. The more he reacted to them, the further they pushed, and before he had realized what had happened, Allen’s right hand cupped the bulge at the front of his pants.

The involuntary shiver that crawled through Lavi’s body left him flushed and hot. A needy whine rumbled in the back of his throat as his hips arched up to meet Allen’s palm. He felt the vampire smile against his lips, sharp fangs catching on his tender skin.

“Feeling good?” Allen whispered, his hand trailing up to the edge of his pants.  Without waiting for an answer, he unbuttoned them, then slid his cool fingers inside, caressing the burning, hardened flesh. 

“Aah, shit,” Lavi whined, his hips rocking up again, desperate for more friction. He closed his eye for a moment, lost in the feel of Allen’s perfect fingers wrapped around his length and Tyki’s cool mouth pressing kiss after kiss along his neck and shoulders. When he opened his eye once more, Allen was staring at him, his golden gaze smoldering hot and leaving Lavi’s insides a twisted mess. The look stole his breath away, and his lips parted as he tried to speak, to say something other than curses and moans, but nothing coherent could fumble off his tongue. 

Allen leaned in, his hand and fingers still slowly working over his shaft, when Lavi felt it—that sharp pain at the crook of his neck. Tyki had bit him while he was distracted with Allen, and the tug of fangs deep in his flesh pulled a pained cry from his throat. 

With his free hand, Allen smoothed his fingers over Lavi’s cheek as he shushed his cries. “Relax, Lavi,” he whispered against his lips, his voice sugary sweet as he continued to stroke his cock. “We’ll chase the pain away.”

Before Lavi could voice his apprehension, Allen kissed him again, harder this time, tongue delving into his mouth without hesitation. His cool hand stroked up Lavi’s dick, thumb smearing over the hefty drops of precum already oozing from his tip. He ran his thumb back and forth, teasing and taunting Lavi as he edged him deeper into his arousal. 

As promised, the pain subsided. His neck ached where Tyki continued to lick at the puncture wounds, sloppy sucking noises echoing in his ear. Lavi whined into the kiss, and more than before, he felt the tug low in his abdomen, the desire drawing him down deeper into lust. In the back of his mind, Lavi realized this had escalated quicker than expected—if Allen’s hand on his dick was any indication. A desperate hunger gripped his chest, and he knew then that there was no coming back from this. 

In that moment, he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Allen pulled away, ending their kiss with a lick over his wet lips. As he continued to pump Lavi’s cock, he positioned his mouth at the redhead’s neck, just opposite of Tyki, and bit him hard. 

Lavi grunted, squeezing his eye tight as he tried to keep from whining too much. Biting his lip against the pain, he felt Allen’s teeth dig in as Tyki’s had, then the flow of blood over his shoulders and neck. His cock felt rock hard in Allen’s hand, and the agonizingly slow pace the vampire had set was driving him crazy. Lavi felt the euphoria, the blatant want and need buzzing along his skin. As much as he hated himself for it, they had been right. He wanted more—more touches and bites and kisses. More of that urgent need welling up in his stomach as it threatened to spill free. 

Lavi panted heavily, chest rising up and down in a bid to suck more air into his lungs. He whined deep in his throat, and more precum stained Allen’s fingers. He didn’t know how much more of this teasing he could take. 

Tyki stopped feeding first, his mouth and chin smeared red with blood. Humming, he gripped Lavi’s hips, pulling him flush again his chest. Lavi felt the rod of stiff flesh at his back, the vampire just as aroused as him. “You seem to be enjoying this,” he mumbled into Lavi’s ear, his breath hot from the flood of blood in his cold mouth. 

“I—” Lavi began, only to choke on the words as Allen sucked his neck harder. Tyki chuckled and gave another lick against the open wounds he’d made. 

“That’s what I like to hear,” he added, hands traveling along the curve of his hip, then down his stomach as he taunted Lavi in the same way Allen had. Fingers smoothed along his twitching cock and balls as Tyki grinned against his shoulder. 

Allen pulled away then, a sigh on his lips as his breath misted between them. “You taste so good,” he mumbled, still hazy from his feeding. When his glossy eyes cleared, he looked back to Lavi, a soft smile on his blood stained lips. “Shall we continue?” 

“Yes, please! I need—” Lavi gasped, Tyki’s mouth on his neck once more. His thoughts jumbled again, pain and pleasure mixing so deeply that he couldn’t tell one from the other. 

Allen’s eyes turned to Tyki, and a wicked grin curled up on his red lips. “Let’s not keep him waiting.”

With a chuckle, Tyki leaned back, reaching for the table near the bed. “I like where your head’s at.”

Lavi couldn’t see what Tyki had grabbed, but before he could attempt to find out, Tyki shifted and pushed Lavi into Allen’s arms. Allen kissed him as Tyki undressed, the mattress shifting as he worked to undo his shirt and pants. When he finished, Lavi was handed back to Tyki, his back pressed against the vampire’s naked form.

Tyki wrapped his well muscled arms around Lavi’s chest, one of his thumbs playing with Lavi’s nipple as they both watched Allen undress. His shirt came undone with ease, buttons flying open with a flick of his nimble fingers. As Allen stripped off his shirt and undid his pants, Tyki’s lips brushed against the shell of Lavi’s ear, whispering into it. “Isn’t he lovely?” he asked as they both openly stared at Allen’s pale skin in the scant candlelight. “Don’t you want him to touch you again?”

Lavi’s chin trembled as he kept his green eye focused on Allen. “Y-Yes...” He took in all of the pale vampire, committing his form to memory. Scars littered his lithe frame, more than Lavi cared to count, and his left arm was marred more painfully than any other stretch of skin. It was no wonder the vampire kept it covered with a glove when they had initially met. Now, however, Allen seemed anything but modest. His pants disappeared over the edge of the bed, and Lavi watched with a lustful eye as Allen moved closer. He cupped Lavi’s cheeks with both hands, smiling as he settled into the redhead’s lap.

“Your turn,” Allen said with a delighted hum in his voice as he grabbed Lavi’s pants and pulled them free from his legs. His cock bounced against his stomach as Allen jostled him, still hard and aching for more of his cool, gentle touch. 

“Tyki?” Allen asked, not looking at the other vampire as he ran a finger up the underside of Lavi’s hard shaft.

The bedding shifted behind Lavi as Tyki moved, and he heard the pop of a cork pulling free of a bottle. Before he could clear his head enough to ask what they were up to, he felt cool, slicked fingers up against the cleft of his ass. He gasped, head tilting back against Tyki’s shoulder as fingers invaded his most intimate place. 

Tyki licked along Lavi’s bitten neck, catching a few more drops of blood as he pressed his first digit into the redhead. “Relax,” he mumbled, the word rumbling in his throat as he kissed the puncture marks he’d made earlier. “If you’re tense, it won’t feel as good.”

“Lavi.”

The call from between his legs grabbed his attention. He glanced down to see Allen on his hands and knees, stained lips and tongue a mere inch from his cock. Allen’s yellow eyes bore into his, and Lavi let out a shuddering breath. 

“Watch me,” Allen commanded before taking Lavi’s length into his mouth. 

Choking on a gasp, Lavi watched as Allen had commanded, his face and chest flushed from the attention both vampires laid on him. Allen sucked his dick with care, sharp fangs barely grazing the hardened flesh. His mouth was hotter now, with Lavi’s own fresh blood warming his tongue, and he stroked Lavi the same way he had with his hand earlier—slow and steady. Coupled with Tyki’s fingers stretching him out from behind, Lavi wasn’t sure how long he could hold out. Lust coiled in his stomach like a snake ready to strike, the tension simmering and ready to boil over at a moment’s notice. 

Tyki’s free hand slipped up Lavi’s sweat-slicked chest, thumb and forefinger pressed up against his jaw, and tilted his head to the side. He bit Lavi again, another set of puncture marks oozing blood from his shoulder. “Yes, just like that,” he whispered before licking and sucking at the fresh wounds.

Lavi didn’t know how far they would take this, or how much longer they would play with him, but he was already dizzy from the blood loss and desperate to cum. Allen’s mouth felt so good, all lukewarm and soft and wet. His hips twitched into that feeling, chasing down the painful need to reach his climax.

Then, Tyki slipped in another finger, and he lost all ability for rational thought. 

He came in Allen’s mouth, the spasms seizing his body in ecstasy as Allen drank down every last drop of white. Tyki pulled back from feeding, a grin on his red lips. He pressed his fingers deeper into Lavi, nosing against his neck and behind his ear. When Lavi’s body slumped back in Tyki’s hold, he hummed in amusement.

“We’re not done with you yet.”

Unable to question the vampire’s words, he breathed deeply, heart racing in his chest. Before the buzz of his orgasm faded, he felt a sharp pinch at his inner thigh, pain and pleasure melting together. Looking down, he saw Allen lapping blood from the new bite, mouth still covered in cum. 

“Oh, God,” Lavi moaned, his eye slipping shut as he leaned back into Tyki’s embrace. His thighs trembled under Allen’s touch, one of the vampire’s hands smoothing over his leg as he fed. 

Allen finished after a moment, licking his bloody lips and sitting upright. He leaned in past Lavi’s face and kissed Tyki, a soft groan rattling in his chest. “Is he ready?” he asked against Tyki’s lips.

With a grin, Tyki twisted his fingers inside Lavi, pressing something that made the redhead lose himself in lust. His body stiffened, limbs rigid as a moan crawled up his throat. His hands clenched in the loose sheets under him as he tried to calm the building desire coursing just under his skin.

“I believe so,” Tyki replied, teasing that sensitive spot again, making Lavi writhe in his arms. He chuckled, then pulled his fingers free. Lavi gasped at the sudden empty feeling, a chill running down his spine as Tyki pushed him forward and into Allen’s arms. The two vampires didn’t converse after that—silent as Tyki shifted his weight. As suddenly as his fingers had been yanked free, Lavi felt something larger, thicker pressing up against his entrance. His toes curled as Tyki grabbed his hips, then thrust himself into Lavi in one fluid motion.

Lavi choked on a gasp, his face pressed up against Allen’s chest as Tyki held his hips in place. He felt so full, so hot and tight that it stole his breath away. Allen smoothed a hand through Lavi’s messy hair, soothing him with gentle touches as he grew accustomed to the stretch of Tyki buried deep inside him. Allen’s hand slipped lower, curling along Lavi’s jaw and chin. He lowered Lavi’s head until it rested in his lap, Allen’s hard cock pressed up against his cheek.

“You take Tyki so well. Can you take me at the same time?” Allen asked, still stroking his cheek. “Will you suck my cock while he fucks you from behind?”

Shivering in delight, Lavi closed his eye and stifled a moan. He’d never done it before, but the way Allen asked—so sweet and calm and gentle, in spite of the vulgar words—he couldn’t refuse. With a nod, he opened his mouth and licked the head of his cock.

“So giving,” Allen whispered. He shifted his weight before easing his length into Lavi’s mouth. His fingers slipped through Lavi’s hair, nails scraping over his scalp as he set himself as deep as he could without choking him.

Lavi’s hands and knees pressed into the bedding as he slotted himself between the two vampires. Easing his mouth around Allen’s hardness, he whined at the intimate feeling of being filled up from both ends, the sound stifled by his full mouth. Allen groaned softly as Lavi worked around the lukewarm length, getting used to the weight of it on his tongue.

One of Tyki’s hands slipped up along Lavi’s spine, a soothing gesture as he wiggled his hips to test their joined bodies. Lavi pitched forward slightly, Allen’s cock brushing the back of his throat as his body moved with the shallow thrust. Allen and Tyki moaned in tandem, and he felt Allen’s fingers tighten in his hair.

Before he lost himself in their carnal acts, Allen looked down at Lavi. “If you need us to stop, tap my thigh. Understand?”

Lavi hummed in acknowledgment, smoothing a hand over Allen’s thigh. Taking that as a signal to continue, Allen rocked his hips forward. His length delved deep, brushing against the back of Lavi’s throat and almost making him gag. He held back the reflex and relaxed, letting Allen work into him with slow, steady thrusts.

“Mmm, so hot,” Allen mumbled, pulling on Lavi’s hair as he watched him with hungry yellow eyes.

“It’s all that blood,” Tyki added, his hands tightening on Lavi’s hips. “Keeps him nice and warm for us.” He thrust his hips forward, burying himself deep in Lavi’s ass as his fingers dug painfully hard into his hips. Lavi whined around Allen’s cock, his body stiffening up at the intrusion, but didn’t pull away. He flushed hot, the act of being used so deliberately leaving him disgustingly aroused. Desire swirled in his stomach before oozing through his veins, his limbs tingling with excitement as the two vampires began rocking into his body in tandem. They pushed in at the same time, then out again—the pace that same steady rhythm Allen had used to drag an orgasm out of him.

Allen pulled harder on Lavi’s hair, rutting into his mouth as he bit his lip so hard it bled. He panted, that earlier facade of cool collectedness disappearing as he worked into the heat between Lavi’s lips. “Ahh,” he moaned, head tilted back in elation.

Tyki chuckled, the sound breathy as he worked into Lavi with the same gusto. He watched Allen as they fucked the redhead, a lecherous grin spreading over his face. “You want him, don’t you, boy?”

Blinking to clear the lust from his eyes, Allen stared back at Tyki, his hips faltering for a second before he regained his rhythm. “Yes,” he breathed, and fucked into Lavi’s throat deeper. Lavi choked on his cock for a moment before he eased up again, fingers smoothing over his jaw in a silent apology.

Tyki left the conversation there, still smirking as he rubbed his thumbs over Lavi’s bruised hips. They continued to fuck him, filling Lavi up so deeply he thought he’d drown for how full he felt. He moaned, the sound rattling in his throat and cut off with each snap of Allen’s hips. Spit and precum collected at the corners of his mouth, lips stretched over hard, wet flesh. He already felt himself growing erect again with each pointed, deep thrust into his body. With his good eye squeezed shut, he breathed through his nose, inhaling and exhaling as he fought for each breath. Allen’s cock threatened to cut off his air supply with each pass, and Tyki’s steady, rough thrusts from behind only heightened the danger. He was sore, bitten and bleeding, filled to the brim with hard flesh—

And, _God_ , he didn’t want it to end.

Minutes passed and Allen’s breath hitched. His hips rocked faster, out of time with Tyki’s steady thrusts. He pulled Lavi’s hair, holding him in place as he fucked his mouth, groans and mewls spilling past his bloodstained lips. Lavi couldn’t breathe, unable to move back as Allen filled his mouth and throat. He was just about to tap out and beg the vampire to let him up for air when he suddenly pulled free from the redhead’s mouth, mid-ejaculation.

Cum spilled over his tongue, filling his mouth and dribbling over his lips and chin. Allen finished on Lavi’s face, stroking himself a few more times to pump the rest of his seed out. It covered the lower half of Lavi’s face and neck, filling his mouth with the muted, salty essence. Tyki didn’t stop fucking Lavi, snickering as Allen collapsed back on his folded legs, dick spent and softening quickly.

“Done so soon?” he taunted, fingers digging into Lavi’s hips. “How disappointing.”

Lavi barely heard Tyki’s words, his gaze on the panting vampire draped on the bed in front of him. All he could think about was the cool wetness on his face and neck, the cum dripping down his chest and staining the dark sheets under them, and Allen’s satiated look as he collapsed on the bed with the elegance and grace of a cat. He’d never been so turned on in his life. His limbs trembled, sore and tired, as he kept on his hands and knees, letting Tyki have his way with his backside.

Allen cracked his golden eyes open, still panting as he met Lavi’s gaze. A grin curled up on his red lips. “You still look so beautiful after all that.”

Lavi flushed, swallowing at the lump in his raw throat. He couldn’t draw his eye away from Allen’s, heart thudding violently in his chest.

Moving forward, Allen wiped the cum from his face, fingers trailing though the mess. He tilted Lavi’s chin up, kissing him with a gentle touch. Lavi moaned, fingers clenched tight in the sheets under him as Tyki thrust harder to remind him exactly who was still fucking him.

With aplomb, Allen smoothed his hand lower, teasing Lavi’s chest and stomach until his fingers slipped further down. “Mmm, seems our little Bookman is hard again, Tyki.”

“Good,” Tyki grunted in return, giving Lavi a deeper thrust in appreciation. Lavi cried out at the vigorous pump of Tyki’s hips, thighs shaking from the onslaught.

Allen hummed, nosing his way along Lavi’s bitten neck and shoulder. “Would you like to fuck me, Lavi?” he asked, tongue darting out to tease the sensitive flesh of his ear. “Do you want to be in me while Tyki’s in you?”

“Y-Yes. Oh, God, yes,” Lavi groaned out, not thinking as the words rolled off his tongue.

Grinning, Allen reached for the bottle of oil Tyki had used earlier. He coated the fingers of his right hand in the mixture, the oil dripping along his knuckles, then began to finger himself. Lavi watched, mouth hanging open and panting, as Allen worked his slicked up fingers into his ass. Each soft grunt and whine that passed through his lips only made Lavi hotter and harder.

Tyki chuckled, amused by his reaction, and slid his hand up Lavi’s spine. His hips never ceased their steady cant as he curled his dark fingers around the back of his neck. “He doesn’t let anyone have him like this, you know,” Tyki informed him, fingers pressing on the tender wounds along his neck. “He must really like you.”

If it were possible, Lavi would’ve flushed a deeper crimson than he already was. Allen’s gaze pinned him as he worked his fingers inside, biting his lower lip to keep his whines from filling the bedroom. It was beautiful, serene. He wanted to reach out and run his hands along the vampire’s pale skin, but he couldn’t keep steady with Tyki’s continued thrusts in his backside. Passion burned in his guts, the hunger for more growing like a dammed river, ready to overflow at any moment. Tyki’s attentions only fanned the flames, and his cock ached for more attention as it bounced against his stomach with each thrust of Tyki’s hips.

When Allen was ready, he pulled his fingers free and moved closer. With legs spread wide, he slipped under Lavi’s bent form and lined himself up as he faced the redhead. He shifted his hips, taking hold of Lavi’s hard length and pressing it against his prepped entrance. Before Lavi could move on his own accord, Tyki thrust his hips harder, the motion pushing Lavi forward and plunging him deep into Allen’s backside.

Lavi moaned from the friction, the slicked tightness surrounding him. He pressed his face against Allen’s shoulder, back arching with each of Tyki’s thrusts. Tyki’s movements pushed Lavi in and out of Allen at the same time, and the electrifying feeling of fucking someone while being fucked was exhilarating.

Allen grabbed onto Lavi’s shoulders as he was pressed into the mattress, fingernails scraping over his skin and leaving dark red lines in their wake. “Ahh, yes,” he cried, eyes screwed shut as Lavi worked into him. He arched his back, positioning himself to make it easier for Lavi to delve deep into his body while Tyki rocked into the redhead’s. Before Lavi could find the rhythm between their bodies, Tyki leaned in and bit him again.

He felt no pain with this bite, his body too flooded with pleasure to notice its ill effects. All Lavi knew was that Tyki’s mouth was on his neck, and his hips continued to pump into his backside with unerring accuracy. Each thrust sent Lavi jolting forward, impaling himself into Allen. He could barely move on his own; Tyki’s hips were doing most of the work, as if he were fucking both Lavi _and_ Allen at the same time. Not that Lavi minded in the least—his head was spinning from the blood loss, dizzy and tingly as he fought to keep upright and not crush Allen under Tyki’s weight.

Then, after another rough thrust from behind, Allen moaned wantonly, and bit the other side of Lavi’s neck.

With his eye rolling back in his head, Lavi groaned as Allen’s teeth sunk in deeper than before. They tugged at his flesh, ripping muscles and tissue until he bled freely. His thoughts became nothing more than a jumble of wants and desires. The fangs and lips on his neck left him screaming for more, though the only sounds that left his lips were moans and pathetic mewls. He couldn’t form words, coherent or otherwise, as the pressure in his body rose to a crescendo, full and aching and desperate for release.

He came with a violent thrust of his hips, his limbs losing their strength as he collapsed onto Allen. Tyki followed through, his hips pumping faster and faster until he came as well, the white mess of it all leaking out of Lavi’s abused hole, even as Tyki stayed sheathed in his backside.

Lavi’s vision grew blurry, then dark, spots dancing before his eyes as he tried to clear his head. His throat was raw from moaning, and he could barely breathe with Tyki pressing down on both him and Allen. He tried to speak, to tell them both he didn’t feel quite so good, but before he could get his tongue working again, he passed out.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Everything hurt.

Lavi didn’t know how long he’d been unconscious, or even the time, what with all the windows boarded up to keep out the sun. All he knew when he cracked open his good eye in the dimly lit room was that his body ached like he’d been beaten bloody with clubs and run over by a couple horses—carriages included. With a groan, he rolled to his side, limbs quivering from over-exertion as he struggled to sit up.

He was still in the same room, and the same bed. However, the sheets were fresh and clean, as if none of the filthy acts that had happened earlier had ever occurred. Lavi blinked and slowly swung his legs over the edge of the bed, the sheets still clinging to his naked body. Likewise, he’d expected to be covered in filth, still bleeding and bruised, but instead he’d found himself meticulously cleaned and bandaged up. Bruises littered his body, but each one had salve carefully applied to the area, and each of the bite marks on his neck, thigh, and shoulders were bandaged up. He ran his fingers over the cotton gauze at his neck, his heart jumping in his throat. It seemed Allen and Tyki had taken care of him after he’d passed out.

Lavi stood on bare feet, the floor sapping the heat from his skin as soon as he touched it. Ignoring it, he wobbled on unsteady legs, looking for something to cover up with. As he reached the armoire, he caught sight of the clothing he’d arrived in, folded, clean, and dry.

Did the vampires do his laundry…?

Shaking his head, Lavi tried to put the strangeness of the evening out of his mind. He snatched his clothes up and dressed in haste, his body still shaking from the cold and blood loss. Once he’d dressed, he took one last look around the room before shuffling towards the door. He wanted to slip back into that cozy, warm bed, but he knew he couldn’t linger here. If he did, he doubted the vampires would let him leave.

As he entered the sitting room, Lavi’s gaze fell to the table he’d sat at when he’d arrived. The journal was still there—untouched. His heart jumped in his throat, and he glanced around the room making sure he was alone. With pained, hurried steps, he made his way to the table and grabbed the book, clutching it to his chest. This was it—what he’d come here for.

It was only after he’d had the book in his arms did he notice the other items on the table—a tray of fresh fruit, sausages, and hearty rye bread. The plate had gold filigree on the edging, and all the foods were cut and arranged perfectly. He stared down at the food, a sudden grumbling in his stomach reminding him that he’d lost a lot of blood not long ago, and he hadn’t eaten in hours.

Next to the tray was a small white card with beautiful calligraphy spelling out _For your troubles_. Lavi flushed, hazy images from last night growing sharper in his mind. He swallowed, unconsciously rubbing at one of the bite marks on his neck. He’d come here expecting to be ripped to shreds by two bloodthirsty vampires, and instead, well…

Instead, he’d been treated like a high class whore.

Wrinkling his nose at the food, he headed out the door, clutching the book in his hands as he followed the path he recalled from last night. He tried to keep his footsteps as quiet as possible, not wanting his hosts to know he was sneaking out. When he reached the main entrance hall, his gaze fell on the front door, and his heart dropped in his stomach. It had been stuck last night, and he had no idea where to find another exit, if there even was one. With a shake of his head, he hurried to the door. It couldn’t hurt to try. He tucked the book in the folds of his shirt, grabbed the handle with both hands, and yanked as hard as he could—

Then fell flat on his ass as the door opened with ease.

Sunlight streamed in through the open doorway, and Lavi winced, letting his eye adjust to the sudden brightness. A panic welled up in his chest as he realized it was later than he thought. When had morning come? How long had he been in the castle?

Scrambling to his feet, Lavi rushed out the door and into the sunlight, the warmth on his shoulders wrapping around him like a blanket. He cradled the book to his chest as he hurried past the front gates and back towards town.

 

It took Lavi twice as long to reach the inn he and Bookman had settled into, and when he stumbled up the stairs and into their rented room, the old man looked like he’d seen a ghost.

“Lavi!” Bookman shouted, standing as his apprentice burst into the quiet room. “What the hell took you so long? You were supposed to be back in an hour! It’s morning!” Even though his words were harsh, he moved to support Lavi when it looked like the redhead was about to collapse, helping him to his bed. Even with the scowl on his face, Lavi could see the concern behind his dark-rimmed eyes.

“I—” Lavi began, attempting to catch his breath as he leaned back against the wall, limbs limp from the strain of walking back. His head swam, still dizzy from last night’s activities, but he still managed a satisfied grin as he reached into his cloak and pulled out the book, handing it to Bookman. “I found it.”

Bookman took the text from him, eyeing Lavi with suspicion as he looked over the plain front cover. “How the hell did you manage it? I didn’t think they would actually give it to you.”

“Such faith in me?” Lavi asked, a tired grin curling over his lips. “I have my ways.”

He had to fight to keep the blush off his face at that comment.

Bookman opened the journal, paging through it. His eyebrows furrowed as he read over the pages, then tossed it back to Lavi. “Idiot apprentice! It’s the wrong book!”

Lavi felt all the air suck out of the room at those words. He stared at Bookman, unable to comprehend the words he had said. “What?”

“It’s the wrong book,” he repeated, glaring at Lavi. “This is not the journal we were looking for. This is some old recipe book! Didn’t you look at it before you took it?”

Ripping open the book, Lavi realized it was indeed as his Master had said. Recipes filled the pages, old ones, and from the looks of them, they dated back hundreds of years. It was an interesting find, but certainly not the one he’d been looking for. “I don’t—I don’t understand. I _looked_ at it! I checked to make sure it was the journal we were looking for!”

“Well, it’s obviously not!”

Lavi continued to page through the book, his eye wide as he realized everything he did last night—all he went through—meant nothing.

As he searched the book in a panic, hoping that the pages would magically return to the ones he’d seen last night, a slip of paper fell from the text. It was the same size as the card on the table, and the same calligraphy adorned the stark white paper.

_Come back tomorrow for your journal, Little Bookman._

Groaning loudly, Lavi hung his head and flopped back on the bed. He ignored the strange looks his Master was giving him as he buried his face in his pillow.

“Fucking vampires.”


End file.
